Lar
by DanizGemini
Summary: UA - Todos precisam de um local para chamar de lar. Doze crianças enfrentam os desafios do amadurecimento num orfanato diferente. Uma nova maneira de ver a infância dos cavaleiros de Ouro.
1. Chapter 1

**Off:** Olá ! Pessoal, esta é apenas minha terceira fic. Agradeço a todos que quiserem ler e comentar. Escrever é muito importante para mim e são os comentários que nos fazem crescer, assim eu peço que por favor, comentem.

Optei em fazer um UA pela primeira vez. Imaginei a infância dos dourados o que certamente não é um tema muito original, mas espero que a minha abordagem seja. Já li algumas fics sobre este tema, especialmente a série "Douradinhos..." da Shakinha mas espero não estar pegando inconscientemente a idéia de ninguém; esta não é minha intenção. Qualquer coisa, por favor, entrem em contato comigo: Diálogo e respeito são sempre bem-vindos, terei prazer em responder.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kuramada que é infinitamente mais talentoso e criativo. Todos os direitos pertencem a ele e empresas associadas. Esta é apenas uma fanfic para diversão, de fã para fã.

**Lar**

Capítulo 1

**Lembranças**

Contemplava a noite da pequena janela do apartamento ainda menor. Abriu uma fresta, deixando que o vento entrasse. Inalou o ar gelado e pensou que parte daquele frio e da escuridão também tomava conta de seu ser. Era jovem, mas tão diferente dos outros de sua idade. Um sentimento familiar tomava conta de si, era tão forte que chegava a doer: solidão, sua companheira desde a infância.

Pensou que sua vida iria se modificar no dia que chegou naquele lugar. Realmente mudou, no entanto, as coisas não foram como ele imaginou. Começou a recordar-se do local que costumava chamar de lar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14 anos atrás...

Mu estava assustado, nunca vira um lugar tão grande, com tantas crianças. Shion parecia sentir o medo do menino, pegou sua mão e o conduziu para dentro de um dos Chalés. Shaka também se deixou guiar e por um momento o ariano pensou que o indiano tinha tanto medo quanto ele, mas logo o loirinho voltou à sua postura firme. Vestia um sari vermelho escuro e os cabelos durados passavam da cintura. O terceiro olho completava o visual exótico. Aos olhos de Mu ele parecia um pequeno rei de algum conto do qual ele não se recordava direito.

O Chalé era na verdade um grande dormitório, com um pequeno sótão que ocupava apenas uma parte da área superior. Lá havia dois beliches, um guarda-roupa e um banheiro. Na parte térrea havia quatro beliches, um armário maior, uma grande mesa com doze cadeiras e um banheiro grande. A cada lado dos beliches havia dois criados- mudos, um para cada criança com uma gaveta e uma luminária.

Ao entrarem, todos olharam para Shion e os recém chegados. Ele agachou-se, ficando na altura dos garotos e disse carinhosamente:

- Este é o lar de vocês agora. Irão ocupar este beliche, está bem? – Os garotos assentiram. Shion continuou apontando para as outras crianças:

- Garotos, estes são Shaka e Mu – Disse Shion em inglês. Os meninos voltaram sua atenção para eles. Shion prosseguiu, na língua dos recém chegados: - Estes são seus companheiros de quarto. Os gêmeos são Saga e Kanon – Os garotos de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis sorriram. Pareciam ser os mais velhos. – Aquele é Aiolos e seu irmão Aiolia. – O garoto mais velho sorriu amável. Tinha os cabelos castanhos claros e os olhos verdes. Em seu colo o irmão mais novo, com os cabelos um pouco mais claros e os olhos azuis esverdeados acenou para eles sonolento.

Shion riu e continuou: - Este é Shura - Disse mostrando um menino com cabelos pretos curtos e olhos castanhos esverdeados. – O mais velho prosseguiu, apontando cada criança:

- Aquele é Aldebaram (um garoto grande, moreno, de olhos castanhos e cabelos louros escuros que abriu um grande sorriso ao ouvir seu nome). Aquele é Máscara (Mas o garoto não reagiu e continuou lendo um gibi). Aquele é Afrodite (O garoto sorriu, era encantador com os cabelos loiros compridos e olhos azuis claros). E aqueles são Milo e Camus (Os dois garotos jogavam damas. O primeiro tinha a pele morena, loiro, com os cabelos compridos encaracolados, Sorriu amigável. O outro tinha a pele muito clara, cabelos, lisos, ruivos, um pouco abaixo do ombro e olhos azuis escuros. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, quando ouviu seu nome).

Shion voltou-se para Mu e Shaka:

- Nosso lema aqui é que um ajude o outro, então não tenham vergonha de perguntar o que quiserem. Kanon, Saga, Aiolos e Shura são os mais velhos, irão cuidar de vocês. Espero que se sintam em casa aqui. Agora vou deixá-los. Vocês devem estar cansados da longa viagem. Boa Noite! Até amanhã! – Amigavelmente Shion afagou os cabelos dos meninos, gesto não muito apreciado pelo indiano e deixou o quarto.

Assim que o mais velho saiu, Milo largou o jogo de damas e foi em direção aos garotos sorridente:

- Olá! Sejam bem-vindos! Espero que vocês gostem daqui! – Estendeu a mão para cumprimentar os garotos que retribuíram o gesto, embora Mu não entendesse uma palavra do que o garoto dizia em inglês.

- Obrigado. – Murmurou Shaka, também em inglês para a surpresa de Mu.

- O gato comeu a língua do seu amigo? – Perguntou Afrodite, aproximando-se, referindo-se a Mu.

- Ele provavelmente não entende o idioma que estamos falando – Explicou Shaka calmamente. Voltando-se para Mu falou na sua língua: - Estes meninos estão lhe dando as boas vindas.

Mu arregalou os olhos, desde que se conheceram foi a primeira vez que o indiano, geralmente muito calado, falou com ele. Depois se virou para Milo e Afrodite, uniu as mãos e fez uma reverência budista. O escorpiano retribuiu o gesto e falou sorridente:

- Shaka, este é seu nome, né? Diga para seu amigo não se preocupar. Aqui somos todos estrangeiros e aprendemos inglês. Não é difícil, logo ele vai aprender também.

- É claro Milo, se até _você_ conseguiu aprender, qualquer um consegue. – Caçoou Máscara.

- Cala a boca, seu idiota. – Replicou Milo.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo, pirralho? Vem aqui calar a minha boca, vem! Eu duvido que você tenha coragem.

- Pois eu vou mesmo!- Sem pensar duas vezes, Milo disparou em direção à Máscara, para o espanto de Mu e Shaka que se esforçava para traduzir tudo ao tibetano. Mesmo sendo menor, Milo parecia não ter medo do garoto mais velho.

- Non Milo. – Disse Camus indo até o menino e segurando sua camiseta impedindo que ele fosse adiante.

- Não sabe se defender sozinho, é Milinho? Precisa sempre que seu amiguinho mais velho te defenda? Oh, que bonitinho... – Máscara começou a gargalhar.

- Me solta Camus! Vou mostrar para este imbecil que eu não preciso que ninguém me proteja! - Esbravejou Milo.

- Já chega! – Interrompeu Aiolos, num tom sereno, porém firme. Colocou o irmão adormecido na cama e se aproximou dos garotos. – Não devemos brigar, quantas vezes é preciso que eu repita isto? Vamos dormir em paz. Amanhã é outro dia. Boa Noite.

Ao ouvir Aiolos, Máscara silenciou. O sagitariano cobriu o irmão e foi para o sótão, onde dormia junto com os garotos mais velhos. Ele dividia um beliche com Shura, enquanto os gêmeos ocupavam o outro. As luzes do Chalé foram apagadas, apenas as luminárias ao lado de cada beliche permaneciam ligadas. Milo retornou ao jogo de damas com Camus, que ganhou mais uma partida. O escorpiano ficou momentaneamente emburrado pela nova derrota, mas logo voltou ao seu bom humor habitual. Ele e Camus deram boa noite aos outros meninos, com exceção de Máscara, desligaram suas luminárias e foram se deitar.

No próximo beliche, Aldebaran e Aiolia dormiam tranquilamente. Suas luzes já estavam apagadas. O outro beliche era o de Shaka e Mu, que permaneciam em pé. No último beliche Máscara voltou ao seu gibi e Afrodite, ao terminar de escovar os longos cabelos falou boa noite aos novatos e foi dormir. Shaka cumprimentou Mu rapidamente e quando ia se deitar Máscara falou novamente:

- Boa noite. Durmam bem novatos. Era só o que faltava, mais dois pirralhos esquisitos. O menor parece um E.T. com esses dois pontos na testa e o outro parece uma bonequinha loira. Aí, loirinha? Não vai falar nada? Sei que entende perfeitamente o que digo.

Shaka apenas lançou-lhe um olhar tão frio que fez o canceriano calar-se definitivamente por aquela noite. O indiano arrependia-se de ter saído de seu país. No mosteiro em que viva as pessoas tratavam-se com muito respeito. Ele pensou que iria aprender muitas coisas naquele país novo, com pessoas de tantas culturas diferentes, mas sentia falta dos monges e não conseguia ver nada de proveitoso ao conviver com aquelas crianças estranhas que trocavam ofensas gratuitamente. Aquilo o irritava.

Mu, alheio ao que era dito, perguntou inocentemente:

- Shaka, ele estava falando com você, não estava? Por que ele apontou para mim? O que ele falou? Você não vai responder?

- Há pessoas que não merecem que lhe dirijam a palavra. – Respondeu Shaka friamente.

- Mas Shaka, o que foi que ele falou? – Insistiu o ariano que não conseguia conter sua curiosidade, o que deixava o loirinho mais nervoso. Dirigiu-se a Mu do mesmo modo que um professor repreende um aluo indisciplinado, com o dedo em riste:

- Escute bem. Eu não sou tradutor, muito menos seu intérprete. Você aceitou sair de seu país e vir para cá, não foi? Ninguém o obrigou, não é? – Shaka continuou, diante dos tímidos acenos positivos que um assustado Mu fazia com a cabeça. – Pois então assuma sua atitude e tente se adaptar. Se teve coragem suficiente para sair de sua casa também deve ter para aprender a falar com estas crianças, embora eu duvide que a comunicação com eles valha alguma coisa.

O outro menino arregalou os olhos verdes, espantado. Shaka finalizou com o mesmo tom autoritário:

- Não me olhe assim! Não se pode depender dos outros. É por si só que deve encontrar o seu caminho. Boa noite. – Apagou a luz e dirigiu-se para a parte inferior do beliche, indo dormir.

Mu ainda ficou alguns momentos estático no escuro tentando absorver tudo que lhe foi dito. Tateou no escuro, achando com dificuldade a escadinha do beliche, subindo para a sua cama.

Começou a refletir sobre o garoto indiano. Seu modo de falar, sua postura, até mesmo sua aparência eram imponentes. Ele não parecia um simples garoto de sete anos como ele. Para Mu, ele era uma miniatura de algum rei, alguém que devia ser muito importante em seu país. Mas do que adiantava ser rei e importante se não estava disposto a ajudá-lo, nem ao menos no que se referia a entender aquela língua estranha? Lembrou das palavras do indiano. Se tinha vindo para o orfanato de livre e espontânea vontade? Não sabia se aquilo tinha sido realmente uma escolha. Como a maioria das crianças naquele lugar ele não tinha ninguém, nenhuma família a zelar por ele ou outro lugar aonde ir.

"É por si só que cada um deve encontrar seu caminho." Sim, ele sabia disso, mas antes nunca tivera contato com outras crianças e agora que estava entre elas pensava que podia ter algum amigo. "Será que, mesmo entre tantas pessoas, continuarei sozinho?" O menino encolheu-se na cama e abraçou o travesseiro. Com medo do que parecia ser um futuro incerto e sombrio chorou baixinho até adormecer.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumo**

UA - Todos precisam de um lugar para chamar de lar. Doze crianças enfrentam os desafios do amadurecimento num orfanato especial. Uma forma diferente de imaginar a infância dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Off: Olá ^^! Pessoal, esta é apenas minha terceira fic. Agradeço a todos que quiserem ler e comentar. Escrever é muito importante para mim e são os comentários que nos fazem crescer, assim eu peço que, por favor, comentem.  
Optei em fazer um UA pela primeira vez. Imaginei a infância dos dourados o que certamente não é um tema muito original, mas espero que a minha abordagem seja. Já li algumas fics sobre este tema, especialmente a série "Douradinhos..." da *Shakinha* mas espero não estar pegando inconscientemente a idéia de ninguém; esta não é minha intenção  
Obrigada a Eliz, Theka, Tanko e Nana pela amizade e constante apoio.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kuramada que é infinitamente mais talentoso e criativo. Todos os direitos pertencem a ele e empresas associadas. Esta é apenas uma fanfic para diversão, de fã para fã.

Alerta: Capítulo Yaoi.

**Lar ******

**Capítulo 2******

**Reencontro**

O jovem chinês estava cansado. Ainda não havia se habituado ao fuso horário e embora estivesse acostumado a viajar, ainda assim era desgastante. Apesar disso a saudades era muito maior que o cansaço. Lembrava-se de quantas vezes durante a viagem este sentimento assolava seu peito, nas longas noites que não pareciam passar. Sentia falta de tudo no outro. Da voz firme e grave, do sorriso tímido, de tocar seus cabelos longos e macios. As ligações telefônicas ajudavam um pouco a aliviar a solidão, mas ele não falava muito. O outro era eloqüente e sempre achava palavras belas para dizer o quanto sentia sua falta. Já ele não era tão bom com as palavras. Satisfazia-se apenas em ouvir a voz do companheiro e imaginar que em breve estaria junto dele novamente.

Será ele conseguia demonstrar para o namorado o quanto o amava? Bem, aquele não era o momento para tantos questionamentos. Agora estava de volta e poderia demonstrar através de suas atitudes tudo aquilo que sentia. Foram longos meses. Ansioso, abriu a porta do pequeno escritório, deixando os raios de sol entrar. Diante à imagem que viu não pôde deixar de sorrir.

O sol iluminava o outro jovem adormecido sobre a escrivaninha, os longos cabelos soltos caíam como uma cascata e ganhavam tons dourados devido à luz solar. O chinês sabia que o outro tinha a mania de sempre estar lendo e quando algo o interessava prosseguia a leitura madrugada à dentro, acabando adormecendo sobre o livro.

Vê-lo assim, dormindo tão calmamente era algo que o comovia, pois aquela figura tranqüila era muito diferente da imagem austera e séria, com a mente fervilhando de idéias que o outro passava. Entretanto, apesar das aparências, ele sempre lhe transmitia uma paz inexplicável, através dos olhos de tonalidade tão rara, violentas. Ele havia percebido a doçura naquele olhar violeta por trás dos óculos de armação fina. Na sua presença, aquele homem sempre tão sério e estudioso era apenas um rapaz apaixonado.

Observou-o em silêncio por mais alguns momentos, o coração já batendo descompassado e começou a afagar sua cabeça delicadamente. Era tão belo assim. Não queria estragar aquele momento e acordá-lo.

Porém o jovem acabou despertando naturalmente pouco depois, virou-se devagar, fitou os conhecidos olhos verdes que tanto adorava e falou:

- Espero que não seja um sonho! Senti tanto a sua falta!

Dohko sorriu, largou sua mala no chão e o abraçou. Depois se beijaram entregando-se àquele momento. Era tão bom estarem juntos novamente. Os corações disparados pareciam agora bater compassados. Não sofriam mais com a saudade e a solidão. A união dos dois os trazia paz. Dohko apartou o beijo delicadamente, sorriu a acariciou o rosto de Shion. Queria conseguir expressar tudo que sentia.

- Também senti sua falta. Este tempo fora pareceu uma eternidade, apesar dos telefonemas que trocamos.

Shion beijou novamente Dohko e acariciou seus cabelos, que eram curtos e castanhos. Adorava quando Dohko falava dos seus sentimentos. Sua vida mudara tanto desde que o conhecera. Órfão de origem pobre, o tibetano viveu num orfanato, mas devido à timidez nunca conseguiu se aproximar muito das outras crianças e ter amigos. Preferiu refugiar-se nos estudos. Destacou-se na escola, sendo um aluno de destaque, conseguindo uma bolsa de estudos em um dos melhores colégios. No ensino médio apaixonou-se por filosofia, seus filósofos e teorias o fascinavam, instigando sua inteligência, fazendo-o querer desvendar os mistérios do mundo e da alma humana. Mas continuava sendo um adolescente retraído sem ter com quem dividir suas dúvidas e angústias.

Foi quando Dohko entrou na sua classe. Também órfão e bolsista, se destacava no esporte, sendo o melhor aluno das artes marciais. Dohko havia sofrido com a violência do pai quando criança, até que este morresse, quando foi encaminhado a um orfanato.

Sua válvula de escape foram as artes marciais. Parecia ter nascido com um talento nato para lutador e através do esporte conseguiu dissipar sua agressividade. Conforme os anos foram passando, com muito esforço e dificuldade pôde aos poucos diminuir a mágoa e a raiva que sentia do pai. O esporte o ajudara a ser forte e disciplinado e o tornara mais preparado para encarar a vida. Bonito e extrovertido, sempre fizera sucesso, mas ainda tinha de dificuldade de falar de si e de seu passado.

Por uma determinação do professor de filosofia, Shion e Dohko deveriam fazer um trabalho em dupla. A extroversão de Dohko fez com que Shion se sentisse à vontade para falar e ele aos poucos foi revelando suas opiniões a respeito do trabalho. Dohko surpreendeu-se com as idéias do tímido garoto. Já Shion impressionou-se ao ver que o garoto esportista e popular não era mais um daqueles rapazes convencidos e superficiais revelando-se um ótimo ouvinte.

Aos poucos eles não conversavam apenas sobre escola, mas sobre todos os assuntos que poderiam interessar a dois adolescentes. Logo se tornaram amigos. O primeiro amigo de Shion, aquele que o ouvia e o respeitava. Era como se perto de Dohko, o garoto tímido se revelasse e demonstrasse toda inteligência e simpatia que ficava escondida por baixo daquele forte sentimento de timidez e o medo de ser rejeitado. Já Dohko viu em Shion uma pessoa única, diferente dos seus outros colegas, na maioria da vezes tão superficiais. Shion não ligava para modismos, não possuía preconceitos, tinha fortes ideais e possuía uma inteligência e perspicácia única, além de ser um ótimo amigo. Os dois órfãos tornaram-se a família um do outro.

A amizade crescia cada vez mais forte ao longo dos anos. Ambos ingressaram na mesma universidade, onde Dohko cursou Educação Física e Shion Filosofia. Cada vez mais unidos os rapazes perceberam que o sentimento que nutriam ultrapassou a barreira da amizade, nascendo um amor impossível de ignorar. Os rapazes se completavam e a vontade de ficar juntos era muito maior do que qualquer julgamento das pessoas. Ainda na faculdade, assumiram o romance, sempre com descrição, mas sem se esconderem. O sentimento que os unia era forte e puro. O que importava era o fato de se amarem verdadeiramente. E daí que eram do mesmo sexo? Unidos suportaram muitas vezes o preconceito e a hipocrisia da sociedade. Mas aquilo não os abalava. O importante era permanecerem juntos.

Formaram-se e conseguiram emprego em um bom colégio e na conceituada Fundação onde trabalhavam junto com os órfãos. Para eles era muito gratificante ensinar e oferecer amor àquelas crianças. Tornaram-se profissionais bem sucedidos. Dohko fazia sucesso com suas aulas divertidas, fazendo o esporte e as artes marciais fazerem a diferença na vida de muitas crianças e jovens. Já Shion, com a ajuda do namorado, havia superado um pouco sua timidez, tornando-se um professor respeitado e admirado, com seu jeito sério e exigente, mas que sempre instigava os alunos a pensarem e fazerem reflexões que auxiliavam em suas vidas.

Além de trabalharem, também faziam cursos de pós-graduação. Mas os cursos de artes marciais que Dohko faziam geralmente eram na China e no Japão. Além disso, como funcionário da Fundação, muitas vezes ele era chamado para passar um período dando aulas para crianças órfãs destes países. Com isso os rapazes sofriam com longos períodos de separação.

Mas agora Dohko finalmente voltara e Shion estava radiante. Após o beijo, ele fitou Dohko, e disse empolgado:

- Nem posso me conter de tanta felicidade por você ter voltado. Não agüentava mais ficar longe de você. É como se os dias não tivessem sentido sem você ao meu lado.

Dohko sorriu e enrubesceu. Era impressionante, sempre que estavam a sós eram como se os papéis se invertessem. Shion parecia perder toda sua timidez e as declarações de amor como aquelas pareciam surgir espontaneamente. Já Dohko ficara um pouco envergonhado e nunca conseguia achar palavras para responder o namorado à altura.

- Eu também estou muito feliz por estar aqui com você – Respondeu, brincando com uma das mechas dos cabelos dourados do namorado. – Como você está? Vejo que você anda estudando muito...

- Não... Eu estava apenas revisando alguns conteúdos, já que as aulas... Meu Deus! As aulas começam hoje, Dohko!

Dohko riu do desespero do namorado e respondeu calmamente:

- Calma, ainda são 6:30...

Shion colocou os óculos e os ajeitou preocupado.

- Exatamente o horário que o despertador do quarto dos meninos deve tocar. Espero que todos estejam prontos daqui à uma hora. – Shion sabia como era difícil tirar as crianças da cama de manhã, ainda mais para ir à escola.

- Já faz dois anos que trabalhamos aqui com eles. Eram tão pequenos e agora todos já têm idade para ir à escola – Dohko lembrava-se saudosista. – Darei aula para os pequenos.

Shion sorriu ao se lembrar dos meninos quando eram menores. Depois falou:

- Eles vão te adorar, assim como todas as turmas de alunos para quem você dá aulas. Já as minhas aulas...

Dohko já conhecia o discurso que estava por vir. Tratou por dizer logo:

- Não venha de novo com aquela história de que os alunos acham suas aulas chatas. Você tem uma didática incrível e só você mesmo para fazer adolescentes se interessarem por Filosofia.

Shion riu.

-Bem... Há uma grande diferença entre realmente se interessarem e serem obrigados a estudar para as provas para não repetirem o ano...

Dohko discordava.

- Não é bem assim... Eles se interessam sim, mas você sabe como são os adolescentes, cheios de hormônios e outros interesses... - Riu – E os garotos novos que você me falou, estão se adaptando bem?

-Bem, faz pouquíssimo tempo que eles estão aqui, chegaram ontem, então é difícil dizer. Shaka entende e fala inglês perfeitamente, então não teve nenhum problema.

Dohko estava espantado.

- O menino indiano é fluente em inglês?

-Sim, eu também estranhei. A diretora da Fundação me explicou que, embora órfão, o garoto sempre teve uma educação de primeira, desde que nasceu...

- Assim como Camus?

- Não. O garoto nunca teve família, foi criado pelos monges em um templo budista. Estes monges entraram em contato com a Fundação e por isso ele veio para cá.

- Nossa, este garoto tem uma história realmente curiosa...

- Também achei. O fato de Shaka falar inglês nos ajuda, pois ele acaba servindo de intérprete para o garoto tibetano, Mu. Além de muito tímido, o garoto não entende ou fala nada em inglês. Eu já conversei com a professora da escola que prometeu ajudá-lo. Espero que ele se adapte o mais rápido possível. Ele estava tão assustado... E os olhos dele... Ele tem um olhar tão triste... Imagino o que ele já deve ter passado...

Dohko encarou o namorado e sorriu para ele. Sabia como Shion se preocupava com os órfãos. Embora muitas vezes tivesse um jeito sério, costumava ser doce com as crianças e não suportava ver nenhuma sofrendo.

- Nós vamos ajudá-lo a superar tudo isso. Estou ansioso para conhecê-los e também para rever os outros garotos.

- Vou ver como eles estão.

- Ok eu também já vou indo. Vou apenas tomar uma ducha e trocar de roupa...

Dohko se virou para ir para o banheiro, mas Shion segurou seu braço delicadamente fazendo-o se virar para si.

- Dohko...

Shion pegou suas mãos e o fitou.

- O que foi Shion? – Dohko percebeu a preocupação na voz do namorado.

- Você sabe... Eu gosto do nosso trabalho. Gosto de ser professor e de cuidar dos garotos aqui na Fundação, mas nosso trabalho também inclui estas viagens e eu não queria ficar longe de você, Dohko. Nós...

Dohko olhava para o namorado com doçura, em alguns momentos ele parecia o rapaz tímido e inseguro de alguns anos atrás.

- Eu sei... Em nossas vidas nós já passamos muito tempo longe um do outro. Mas isso não é permanente. É só até eu terminar a pós graduação.

- Ainda tem as suas aulas. E depois da pós tem o mestrado e o doutorado...

Dohko riu.

- Não Shion, eu não tenho pretensões acadêmicas tão elevadas. Ser doutor é para você que nasceu para a carreira acadêmica.

Shion acariciou delicadamente o rosto do namorado, encarou para seus olhos verdes e disse:

- Eu não nasci para fazer nada em que eu precise ficar muito tempo longe de você.

Dohko sorriu, também acariciou o rosto de Shion, ajeitando seus cabelos, para que eles não caíssem sobre seus olhos. Fitou os olhos violetas por alguns momentos, beijou-o e disse calmamente.

- Eu também não quero ficar longe de você Shion. Estamos juntos agora, é isso que importa.

Olá! Muito obrigada a todos que leram!

Sei que este capítulo está bem diferente de todos os outros da história. É um capítulo dedicado apenas a Dohko e Shion e à relação dos dois. Quando tive a idéia da fic nem pensei em retratar nada deles, mas acho que tive um acesso romântico e após a fic estar parada por muito tempo saiu este breve capítulo! Mas espero continuar com a história das crianças em breve.

Este capítulo é yaoi e isto pode surpreender muitas pessoas que leram o começo da fic. Mas realmente minha intenção era retratar uma bela relação de amor e espero ter conseguido passar pelo menos um pouco do sentimento que eles têm um pelo outro. Também espero que não tenha ficado meloso demais.

Dohko e Shion são personagens pouco retratados pelo anime e como eu não li nem Lost Canvas, nem muitas fics sobre eles a personalidade deles acabou sendo uma viagem total minha!Espero que tenha ficado razoável.

O que vocês acharam deste capítulo diferente? Reviews me deixariam muito feliz!

Mais uma vez obrigada! Até breve! Beijos!


End file.
